Traditional user interfaces allow a user to navigate between one or more interface elements (e.g., application windows) through the use of physical input devices (e.g., a keyboard, mouse, trackpad or touchpad). For example, a user can press a combination of keys (e.g., Command+Tab) on a keyboard to cycle between the one or more interface elements. As another example, a user could use a mouse or trackpad to search for and activate (e.g., by clicking on) individual interface elements in the user interface.
In particular, input received at an initial position on a trackpad can be compared to subsequent positions of input received on the trackpad. The relative change from the initial position to the subsequent positions determines an amount and direction of movement of a cursor, for example, from the cursor's current position in the user interface. In other words, the cursor's movement is based on a relative change in positions of input received through the trackpad. Because the cursor's movement is based on the relative change in positions on the trackpad, a position on the trackpad does not correspond to a single position in the traditional user interface. In addition, interaction between the user and the interface depends on the initial position of the cursor in the interface.
Other methods of navigating to interface elements are possible. Nevertheless, as the number of interface elements in the user interface increases, the difficulty or inconvenience of interacting with (e.g., navigating to or controlling) a desired interface element may increase.